


Flor de fogo

by fadaravena



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Japanese Poetry Imagery, M/M, Play on words, Word Play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Noite e fogos de artifício. Uma declaração de amor inspirada por um trocadilho.





	Flor de fogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ando sem tempo, mas a inspiração bateu para uma pequena drabble.   
> A inspiração veio em poesias japonesas e nos trocadilhos que costumam usar.   
> No caso desta drabble foi minha tentativa com: hanabi 花火/鼻美

Admirai, Usopp, os esparsos pontos brilhantes desse vasto breu noturno que iluminam nossa viagem pelo Novo Mundo; o mesmo plano de fundo daquela noite, em que, deitados cada qual em uma das corcovas do Matsuge, pude, em rara oportunidade, escutar sua doce voz narrando as peripécias de um bravo guerreiro, este que olhava do alto nossa escapada amorosa em Alabasta.

Oh! Flores de fogo que me mostrais nesse mesmo céu!   
Recordo-me, tão adoráveis quanto o embaraço que agora tinge de vermelho a ponta de seu nariz ao declarar meu eterno amor por você!


End file.
